


Pair (with shared tomorrows)

by 27thSky



Series: Loud and Clear [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adding the angst tag, And I still suck at tagging, And this is me marking Aomine Daiki as, Because I apparently made Cat cry, Fluff, Happy Ending, KISE RYOUTA'S PROPERTY, M/M, Prompt Fic, Teiko!AoKise, There is angst here people, Yeah they belong together, Young Love, and she's one of my favorite people, aomine being sweet, birthday countdown, happy birthday kise, it's late but i just wanted to finish posting the rest, kise being a big ball of fluff, kise ryouta birthday 2018, midokise friendship is self indulgent, part of the birthday countdown for kise, posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27thSky/pseuds/27thSky
Summary: Daiki heard the blond mumble over the door and was having a hard time catching his words. He caught words like, ‘realized something’ and ‘breaking friendship’ and other things that he can’t make out clearly.That’s it. I’ve had enough.Daiki banged the door hard which startled the blond on the other side. “Quit mumbling, idiot! Tell me it to me straight. You won’t even face me head on. So can’t you at least tell me clearly!?” Daiki was almost shouting by the time he finished speaking.Or the one where Daiki is the one trying to catch Ryouta while the other is hell-bent on running away.





	Pair (with shared tomorrows)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting the rest of the birthday countdown fics just so I can get over them already. Again, this is already on my tumblr. Still from the same [prompt](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) from tumblr.
> 
> This is actually three prompts in one: **#22 Muffled, from the other side of the door, #3 a scream and #15 Loud, so everyone can hear**
> 
> Days have been hectic and stressful but I still want to give a smile to people out there especially to my fellow AoKise shippers. I've been down in the dumps lately but I sure hope you guys stay happy! So here's good old fluff for everyone!

Kise was avoiding Aomine. He shrugged it off initially when the blond didn’t ask him for a one-on-one that one afternoon chalking it up to Kise’s modelling job. Then the next day, when Daiki personally went to the blond’s classroom during lunch break to ask him on a brief one-on-one, he was refused giving him an excuse about studying for a quiz next period. Then during the club practice, Kise markedly stayed far from Daiki. A phenomenon which was obviously noted by the team given just how much the blond usually clung to their ace. Satsuki’s meddling self even pointedly told him to apologize for what he did. This irregular behaviour continued for three days and now Daiki was at his wit’s end in figuring what he did wrong.

For the life of him, he can’t figure out what he could’ve done wrong to make the blond avoid him this long. It has gone as far as the blond actually running away whenever Daiki was around to confront him.

Daiki knows that Kise was never a logical person. He’s the type to rely on his emotions which was Daiki’s weak point. And thus obviously the main reason why he’s having a hard time figuring out the blond.

“Arrgh!” Daiki grunted as he rubbed both hands through his hair as an evident sign of exasperation.

“Have you finally gone mad, Aomine?” a familiar serious voice asked. Daiki turned his head so fast, he almost got a whiplash. Scowling, he greeted the person, “Midorima. What are you doing here?”

Daiki saw that his teammate was carrying yet one of his odd ‘lucky items.’ This time, it was a stuffed yellow fox. He scowled even deeper when the damned lucky item made him remember the source of his headache.

“The rooftop is for everyone,” replied Midorima straightforwardly. It was only then that Daiki realized that his feet took him up to the rooftop. Normally, the place would be littered with students especially this time when its lunch break but the threatening gloom of rain probably prompted them to stay indoors, which normally would what Daiki would’ve done had he not been distracted with the dilemma in the form of Kise Ryouta.

Come to think of it, even Midorima would normally stay indoors, too. _What could’ve pressed the straight-laced Midorima to break his routine?_ “Why are you here?” Daiki asked again facing his teammate.

“Kise’s being an idiot more than usual.”

The words immediately piqued Daiki’s interest. “What did you mean by being ‘more idiotic than usual’?”

“He’s been pestering me about his own problems.” Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose as he replied. “About what?” persisted Daiki.

“It’s –“ Midorima started but upon realizing whom he was speaking with, he paused for a second then continued, “nothing important.”

“Tell me, anyway.” Daiki closed in towards his teammate. Midorima stood his ground meeting Daiki’s scowling gaze. Before Midorima could say another word, the bell rang.

Midorima skirted away from Daiki’s crowding presence and went towards the exit door. “At least tell me why he’s avoiding me.” He heard Daiki say, resignation lacing his voice.

“It’s his birthday soon. And I don’t want him angry with me on that day.” Midorima looked straight to Daiki’s navy blue eyes as if searching for something. He continued towards the door but paused before turning the knob and said, “Kise is weak against you. Just wait for him.”

As soon as Daiki heard the door close he whispered to the wind, “Stupid Ryouta. You’re going to ruin my plans.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been two days since Midorima told him to be wait. And Daiki definitely did his best to be patient no matter how it chaffed his nerves to see Kise hanging on to Midorima for the past two days. It also didn’t help that Kise’s annoying fans have been showering him with gifts the whole day. It was already the end of their classes yet the gift giving doesn’t seem to end.

As soon as the bell rang, Daiki headed straight to Kise’s class. He was determined to drag the blond away in case the crowd hasn’t subsided. To his surprise though, Daiki found Ryouta alone in the classroom when he arrived there.

Kise seemed unaware of his presence as the blond tried to gently cram the innumerable gifts he received into a paper bag. It was at times like this that Daiki can really see how much Kise appreciated his fans. Had it been Daiki, he would’ve been fed up with all the attention a long time ago. But Daiki knew that Kise was different.

He remembered that he asked a similar question to the blond before to which he simply answered, _“Of course I get tired, Aominecchi. But it is their support that allowed me to reach where I am today. No matter the bad things I might experience because of them, I know the nice ones still outnumber the bad.”_ Then he gave Daiki that stupidly dazzling smile of his. The kind of smile reserved for people Kise really cared about.

Daiki must’ve made a sound or something because Kise suddenly looked up to his direction. He gave out a startled gasp then whispered, “Aominecchi.”

“Let’s talk, Kise. Enough of this skirting around. Whatever it is that I did, I’m sorry. There now, you know that I don’t apologize just to anyone.” Kise didn’t reply. He simply looked at Daiki with watchful eyes which should’ve warned him of the blond’s next action. Kise suddenly dashed towards the other exit of the room at full speed. Shoving carelessly chairs and tables out of the way. _Damn, he’s fast_.

Daiki, being another athlete and one that is faster than the blond was ready to catch up in a second. “Kise, wait. Stop! I swear when I get my hands to you, I’ll –“ shouted Aomine as he dashed towards the blond who headed up the stairs.

Daiki ended up cornering Kise in the rooftop who continued to refuse Daiki’s insistence to listen to him. In fact, it seemed to Daiki that the blond was scared to the point that tears were pooling on his golden eyes. And it pained Daiki even more to realize that the blond was scared of _him_.

He had enough. Kise was really being irrational. He suddenly lunged for the blond but the other was ready for him. Kise darted past Daiki and ran towards the exit. Daiki immediately ran back towards the door and was able to reach just enough to slip a small box inside before it completely closed.

Kise was pulling the door close while Daiki was doing the opposite. Daiki thought he’d be able to overpower the other easily but Kise was surprisingly strong. _He might have a girly face but Kise is still a guy after all._

“Kise, open the door. Come on. You know that you’re dead once I get to you, right?” grunted Daiki as they continued to struggle against one another. A muffled shriek was heard at the door. “Come on, Aominecchi. Just let go.”

“I wont!” forcefully replied Daiki. “I gave you space already just like what Midorima said and now I’ve had enough.” Daiki was angry now. He was done trying to understand the blond. It’s time to do this his way. And he’ll use force if necessary.

“Mi –Midorimacchi, told you?” tentatively asked the blond still clutching the knob hard. “What did he say?”

“He told me to wait for you. He had the gall to tell me that you’re weak against me.” A bitter chuckle was heard by the blond from the other side of the door.

Tentatively, the blond asked, “And you actually followed him?”

“Obviously. Why else would I have stayed away from you these past two days? Apparently, he’s wrong though. You’re clearly fine without me.”

The two of them were quiet for almost a whole minute when a loud sigh was heard from the blond. “Fine.”

“I’ll talk with Aominecchi,” whispered the blond to which Daiki almost didn’t catch if it weren’t for his proximity to the door. It also helped that they almost have the same heights even through the door. Daiki tried to pull the door towards him again but the blond continued to hold it tightly.

“Stay there. I –I’ll talk with Aominecchi here, through the door. Promise me not to open it, okay? Or else I’ll simply run again.”

Daiki scowled at the door wishing the blond could see just how much his patience was wearing thin. He had to take a deep breath to calm his temper. “Fine, then. Talk.”

Daiki slowly felt the tension in the door ease indicating that the blond was letting it go. He was tempted to simply yank it open and shake the blond senseless but refrained from doing it knowing that the blond must’ve been as strained as him already if the tears he’s seen and the shaky voice were to go by.

The door gave a rattle as the blond probably sat down leaning against it. Daiki did the same so they were back to back each other, leaning against the door.

“How long have we known each other, Aominecchi?” began the blond. Daiki scowled, confused about the question but he still gave his answer. “Almost two years. We’re even graduating soon.”

“Right. Two years. And it’s not even a whole two years yet. It’s probably only a measly a year and a half at most.”

“Cut the bull, Kise. Get straight to the point. What it is that I did to you? Why’d you avoid me?” Daiki’s voice was markedly angry and slightly resigned.

Another silence. Then the blond hesitantly began, “Does –does Aominecchi remember what happened last Monday?”

“Monday? I don’t really remember doing anything to you that day. I think I only saw you during club activities that day,” Daiki replied, confused as to where the blond was going with this.

“I know. What happened has nothing to do with me.” Daiki heard a sad note in the blond’s speech and it bothered him a lot.

“I don’t understand, Kise. I’m not a mind reader. You know I’m not good in remembering things much less events.” _Especially ones where you’re not involved._ Daiki silently added in his mind. He was quite sure he’d remember whatever happened had it involved Kise.

“A girl confessed to Aominecchi.” Then, Daiki did remember. A first year did confess to him that day, not that he recalled much though. It was mean of him to do but Daiki was only half listening to the girl’s words back then especially he was on his way to club practice.

He was about to reply when Kise continued, “And I followed you. It was only out of curiosity at the beginning. You know, just so I can rib you about it later.”

“It turns out that the joke’s on me though.” The blond chuckled bitterly. “I don’t understand, Kise. So what if you saw a girl confess to me. It’s not like I accepted her.”

“Right. But does Aominecchi remember your response to her confession?”

Daiki thought hard about it then replied, “I told her that I’m not interested because I have basketball and I’m busy. Or something like that, I guess.”

“No. Well, you did say something like that to her but she continued to pester you and she didn’t want to give up. Then, what did you tell her to make her stop?” prompted the blond.

“I –I told her that I already have someone I like.” Daiki slowly replied the memory finally being recalled in his mind.

“Then, was it true? Does Aominecchi really have someone he likes?”

Daiki considered lying for a second but he realized that there was no point in it anyway. Not anymore, especially with what he has planned.

“Yes.” Then Daiki remembered the mess that has led them to this point and his annoyance colored his voice.

“And what has that got to do with you avoiding me and clinging to Midorima of all people?”

“Because there is no way I can consult with anyone else,” shot back the blond exasperatedly. It didn’t make sense to Daiki but the blond continued, “Kurokocchi and Momocchi are both too close to you. Murasakibaracchi would be totally useless about it and I shudder to think on what Akashicchi might do if I ever asked him about it.”

“So the only one left is Midorimacchi. And Midorimachi’s smart, too so I do think that he’d be able to help me a lot.”

Daiki only became even more confused as he continued to listen to the blond. “Help you with what?” asked Daiki bitingly. Kise was a dense idiot most of the time but Daiki thinks that he was really pushing it this time. _Why can’t this airhead get straight to the damned point?_

Daiki heard the blond mumble over the door and was having a hard time catching his words. He caught words like, ‘realized something’ and ‘breaking friendship’ and other things that he can’t make out clearly.

_That’s it. I’ve had enough._ Daiki banged the door hard which startled the blond on the other side. “Quit mumbling, idiot! Tell me it to me straight. You won’t even face me head on. So can’t you at least tell me clearly!?” Daiki was almost shouting by the time he finished speaking.

“I realized that I didn’t want Aominecchi liking someone else! That I see Aominecchi as more than a friend. And that I want you all for myself!” shouted Kise back. Then the volume suddenly dropped and the blond mumbled again.

Daiki got closer and tried to catch the words. He was getting frantic but excited at the same time. He was unable to supress the smile that was plastered in his face right now. More than ever, Daiki was pissed to this damned door.

“Kise, speak more clearly,” gently coaxed Daiki trying to mask the excitement in his voice.

The blond remained quiet then. Daiki was about to plead again when the blond finally spoke. “I like you, Aominecchi.” The blond’s voice was almost shaking as he uttered the words. “More than a friend.”

The words were still muffled by the damned door but this time Daiki heard them quite clearly. Daiki remained silent trying to digest the words he heard and the smile on his face just bloomed even more.

“I –I’m sorry, Aominecchi. You must be grossed out, right? Just forget about it.” Daiki heard the blond whisper almost brokenly on the other side.

_No, no, no. Stupid Daiki. You can’t possibly let go of this chance._ His silence must’ve been terrifying for the blond and interpreted it wrongly.

“No, no! Wait, Kise! Do –do you see a box over there? A blue one?” Daiki frantically asked.

He heard some shuffling on the other side then a shaking voice was heard, “The one with a yellow ribbon?”

“Yes!” rejoiced Aomine but paused when he realized what was wrong with the blond. “Wait. Are you crying?”

“No! Stupid Aominecchi! I only got my heart broken how could I possibly cry!?” shouted angrily by the blond.

“You don’t understand. You idiotic blondie! Open the damned box so you’ll know my answer.”

Daiki was unable to see the blond but he knows what the blond will see inside the box. Inside it was a lone navy blue hoop earring.

“Normally, people would give rings to symbolize forever but I don’t think it really suits us. At least for now. Earrings always come in pairs and that’s what you are to me. The other half.” whispered Daiki a little embarrassed with his words. He waited for the blond’s reply. He was sorely tempted to finally open the door but Daiki hesitated ‘cause he can’t gauge the blond’s reaction without seeing or hearing him.

“I don’t believe you.” Daiki doubted what he heard at first but when the words were repeated for the second time, his temper flared to an all time high. “I don’t believe you, Aominecchi.”

He yanked the door open and he was faced by a messy Kise. His eyes and nose were red from crying. His eyes were full of doubt but hope was clearly seen there no matter how hard the blond tried to suppress it.

Daiki badly wanted to shake the blond senseless for his idiocy or maybe kiss him silly to give his point across but he controlled himself hearing Tetsu’s voice in his head.

_“Kise-kun will probably not believe Aomine-kun that easily. For all his confidence, Kise-kun can be quite insecure when it comes to what others feel towards him. So Aomine-kun must say loudly and clearly. The kind where he won’t be able to argue at all.”_

Daiki then made a decision. “Fine, stupid Kise. I’ll show you instead.”

He walked away from the blond towards the edge of the rooftop. The blond gave an alarmed shriek when Daiki began climbing the fence that surrounded the roof.

“Aominecchi! What do you think you’re doing!?” shouted the blond as he ran towards Daiki.

Daiki already reached the top of the fence and was hanging on to it using both hands by the time the blond arrived below him. Down below, Daiki saw students that littered around the school grounds, some on their way home, others were doing club activities. “I’m proving to you that I like you.”

Before the blond could say anything, Daiki took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs, “ **Aomine Daiki. Third year, Teiko Middle School. Member of the basketball club. I like boobs. And I do think that girls are indeed cute and nice and that boys are not my taste!** ”

Daiki saw that the students began to look up to the roof and were now pointing at him. _This should be good enough_. “ **BUT there is a single exception! The only one! Kise Ryouta, I like you! No, scratch that. I LOVE YOU! Will you go out with me!?** ”

Daiki scrambled to get down when he saw the blond crouch down crying loudly. He knelt down to the blond and coaxed him to look up.

“Stupid! Stupid, Aominecchi! You’re so embarrassing! Now the whole school knows!”

Daiki gently wiped the tear stains off Kise’s face and cradled the other’s face on both hands making him look at him straight. “You haven’t answered my question, Kise.”

“Stupid, Aominecchi! Of course, it’s a yes!” The blond was red faced, tears staining his face but to Daiki he has never seen the blond more beautiful especially seeing the twinkle in those golden eyes and the smile that was blooming in his face.

It was then that Daiki felt like everything fall into its place and he was content. “Here.” The blond gestured for Daiki’s hands. Opening his hands to the blond, Daiki saw him drop the earring to his palm. “Put it on for me.”

“Gladly.” Daiki was grinning from ear to ear as he deftly removed Kise’s old earring and replaced it with the new one.

“Where’s its pair?” he heard the blond asked as Daiki was leaning away after finishing putting the earring. Daiki reached out under his shirt through his neck and pulled out a necklace that has been hanging on his neck for a week now. And there it was, hanging on the end of the necklace was the missing pair of the one Kise has on his ear.

“I haven’t got time to get my ear pieced cause I’ve been running around trying to find out what’s wrong with a certain blond I know,” teased Daiki.

A cute pout was immediately seen in the blond’s face and Daiki was almost tempted to kiss it away so he did.

It was a mere brush of the lips and lasted only a second but the gentleness in there spoke words that were understood only by the two of them. Their foreheads leaning to one another, Daiki whispered, “Happy birthday, Ryouta.”

A beautiful smile bloomed in the blond’s face as he whispered back his thanks. He was then the one to lean first to initiate another kiss. This time one that lasted far longer than a second.

And it was that moment that sealed their partnership. One that lasted until Daiki was finally able to replace the earring with a ring to Ryouta’s left finger. And even until a time that wasn’t quite a forever but a time of shared tomorrows by a pair that are bounded as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Do check out my [tumblr](http://adoseofyukiya.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to chat me up there with anything that comes in your mind. Fangirling together is very much welcomed!


End file.
